1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to litter boxes and more particularly pertains to a new pet outhouse for maintaining a litter box and associated stench exterior of a living space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of litter boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, litter boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art litter boxes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,645; U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,934; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,366; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,546; U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,137; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,406.
In these respects, the pet outhouse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a litter box and associated stench exterior of a living space.